


In the Altogether

by themegalosaurus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Pining Jensen, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't Jared keep his gosh-darn clothes on?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Altogether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazluvsbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazluvsbooks/gifts).



> I wrote this fic back in October as a treat for Kaz and posted it on my Tumblr ([rebloggable here!](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/131082266568/lipglosskaz-reblogged-your-photoset-not-sure)) but totally forgot about it until I was trawling back through all my posts to put together [my full fic list for 2015](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/136503779703/quakerhobbit-tagged-me-to-post-this-and-yeah) (91k+ words, not a bad total right?!). So I'm just popping it up here very belatedly now. Anyway it's based (like most of my J2 fics) on [something that happened at a convention](http://lipglosskaz.tumblr.com/post/131003261602/themegalosaurus-not-sure-whats-more-pleasing): I mean. Really Jared. What do you expect?!

Jared’s usually up before Jensen in the morning. Of course, that doesn’t stop him being late. He goes out early for a run; comes back sweaty and enthusiastic just about the time that Jensen is rolling out of bed; eats a breakfast that seems to get more enormous every day (“Gotta power this engine somehow, Jen”); and then falls into the shower for an extended steaming session that inevitably runs well past the time that Clif’s arranged to pick them up. He might not be punctual but at least he’s predictable, and Jensen’s got used to the routine of it already over the few weeks that he’s been staying in – _living_ in Jared’s house.

But for some reason when Jensen pads downstairs this particular morning, everything’s quiet. There’s no tell-tale carton of orange juice, cooling in the middle of the breakfast bar; no sign of the iPod charging cable Jared always leaves lying around. Big guy must still be in bed. It is the weekend, Jensen supposes, and Jare was out late last night, partying with Tom and Mike and some other guys who’d flown into town. Still recovering from a nasty cold, Jensen hadn’t been in the mood, settling in for a quiet night of pizza and televised football instead of the bar-beers-shots-club-falling over on the street scenario that he could imagine playing out if he’d joined the party. It had been a good night, the kind of relaxation he’d wanted; but when he went to bed around 1am there’d been no sign of Jared. It’s not surprising, then, that his buddy’s still to surface today.

Jensen might be a creature of habit but the disruption doesn’t bother him, not in and of itself. It’s only when Harley and Sadie show up and start pacing around his feet, whining for breakfast, that he realises how very recent his residence in this house actually is. He has no idea where Jared keeps their food, and a hurried search through the kitchen cabinets has him coming up short. “Sorry, kids,” he says to the dogs and has a look in the garage. No dice.

He wonders how long it’s gonna be until Jared gets up. It’s only 10am now. In a similar situation, Jensen himself might conceivably sleep well past noon. And the dogs are gonna get pretty grumpy if they’re not fed until then. Sadie’s already butting her head against his thigh, apparently convinced that this dense new roommate just needs a little encouragement to get things moving as normal. “Alright,” Jensen tells her. He likes dogs but these aren’t _his_ dogs, and he doesn’t want to get off on the wrong foot. They’re already a little unsure about his presence in their home: Jensen’s arrival has displaced Harley from his prime spot next to Jared on the couch. Jared’s been laughing at the dog’s forlorn expression every evening, but Jensen does feel a little bad. He could do without the dogs thinking that he’s starving them, too.

He considers his options. He could turn the house upside down looking, but that doesn’t sound all that fun; especially with two enormous and increasingly bad-tempered puppies at his heels. Maybe if he… Jared probably won’t mind if Jensen just sticks his head around the door, just quickly, to ask where the food is. He’ll probably barely even wake up. He’ll just grunt out an answer and go back to sleep. That’s what Jensen would do.

So he climbs the stairs to Jared’s room, crosses down the corridor and hovers outside the door. He’s still a little unsure. It is crappy to be woken up when you’re sleeping off a big night out. But on the other hand… Jared loves his dogs. And if anybody understands the importance of a morning meal… Jensen shifts from foot to foot. Yeah. Yeah.

He knocks. “Jare? Sorry, dude. I have a question.”

There’s silence. Jensen knocks again.

From inside the room, there’s a noise which Jensen is pretty sure sounds encouraging. It’s not exactly ‘come in’, but it’s probably the best approximation that can reasonably be expected from a hungover Jared. When he’s drunk or sleepy Jared’s voice drops several octaves and the Texas drawl creeps back in, so it’s always a little harder to catch what he’s saying. Yeah. Jensen’s almost sure that was a noise of encouragement. 

He pushes open the door, catches a full on blast of Jared’s naked body sprawled over the covers, and slams it shut again so loud that Jared absolutely _has_ to have woken up.

Shit. 

Jensen starts to back away, slowly, on the balls of his feet. Maybe the gods are smiling on him. Maybe Jared was full-out dead to the world, the way he gets after a sixteen-hour day on set, when he’ll fall asleep drooling on Jensen’s shoulder in the car back home. Maybe Jensen can pretend this never happened. 

“Jen?” calls Jared, through the door. His voice is throaty, smoky even. “Was that you?" 

OK. OK. 

It’s probably gonna turn out worse if Jensen doesn’t explain himself. Right? Jared will think that he was spying on him, or something: that he was taking advantage of Jared’s comatose state to confirm his suspicions about the insanely perfect body that Jare’s been building up with all those hours in the gym. That would be very unfair. Jensen doesn’t need to spy to know that Jared’s body is hands down (legs spread, mouth open alluringly) the most soul-destroying specimen of physical beauty that he’s ever encountered. 

That’s not to say, of course, that this incident hasn’t been... enlightening in some respects. (Probably - surely, though - it just seemed bigger because of the angle, because of Jensen’s perspective down by Jared’s feet?) It’s more that it seems so spectacularly unfair for Jared to think that Jensen has been peeping, when he’s tried so hard to keep his eyes averted for so long. In fact, it’s extra unfair because Jared hardly makes it easy. He’s awful at locking the door, so that Jensen’s almost walked in on him having a shower on several occasions; and he’s taken, lately, to walking around the house in just a towel, which is risky when you’re as clumsy as Jared. The other day, there was a full-on droppage incident in the kitchen. If Jensen hadn’t been bristling with tension, if he hadn’t spun around on his heels abnormally quickly, he’d have been treated to an up-close-and-personal view of Jared’s junk. And, well. Where would they have been then? 

So, he doesn’t go back in when Jared calls; just steps back a little closer to the door. 

“Yeah, sorry, man,” he says. “Just looking for the dog food. They’re getting a little restless out here.” 

“It’s in the cupboard under the stairs,” Jared says. “Do you want me to come and find it?” 

“No, no,” Jensen says hastily. He’d really rather Jared didn’t join him for another minute or so. “You go back to sleep.” 

“OK,” says Jared. “Thanks, dude.” He makes a noise, then, a kind of satisfied hum through his nose that Jensen’s learned to associate with Jared’s post-workout stretches (don’t even talk about the post-workout stretches). “I’m kind of comfortable here.” 

“Yep. Got it,” Jensen yelps, and hurries down the stairs. Jesus. He knew living with Jared might be difficult, but this is getting crazy. He’s just gonna… he’s just gonna think about dog food. And maybe go for a walk.

~~~ 

Inside his bedroom, Jared elongates himself across the bed, curling his toes and extending his fingers as the stretch travels right through his body. He’s feeling pretty good about this. He hadn’t dared to have his eyes open when Jensen opened the door – had chickened out at the last minute, if he’s honest – but he’d caught a glimpse, through his lashes, of his roommate’s face and there was definitely something there beyond straight-out surprise. Yeah. He’s pretty sure this thing is _on._ It’s just taking a while. If only Jensen wasn’t so ridiculously timid; or maybe it’s only that he’s ridiculously oblivious to his own appeal. 

Well, Jared’s just going to have to up his game. Maybe it’s time to introduce Jensen to his ‘longstanding sleepwalking problem’. Longstanding _naked_ sleepwalking problem. That ought to do it… right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am always very, very grateful for your comments!


End file.
